


Thor/Reader Oneshots

by PartnersInFanfiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemons, One of My Favorites, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Requests are welcome, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, oneshots, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnersInFanfiction/pseuds/PartnersInFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy and/or smutty one shots featuring Thor and the reader. Requests/suggestions are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Rain And Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive an unexpected visit from your lover, Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated S for SQUEEE!!!!!

 A crack of thunder diverted your attention from the space between you and the TV. For weeks you had been moping, waiting for your "love interest" Thor to come back. For weeks, there had been no rain or thunder or lightning. Not until this very moment, even when the forecast this morning said that there was going to be another week of sunshine.  
    "I'll be damned!" your roommate exclaimed, turning her head from her chair towards the window where rain poured down. "The weatherman was finally wrong!" She turned her head back from the window, but you were still looking. "Maybe it's a blessing in disguise," she added, calmer this time. "Any more dry days, we'd be facing a drought."  
    Your roommate had forgotten that the days weren't just dry—they were clear. Clouds lead to rain. There hadn't been any in days. Now the sky was gray, the rain pouring, out of nowhere. Something was wrong. But soon it would be right. Everything would be right.  
    You got off the couch. Your roommate didn't ask where you were going, as they were all too focused on the garbage on TV. Then you went up the stairs and to your room, which had easy access to the roof.  
    You struggled onto the roof, slipping on the wet exterior walls of your house. The thought of seeing Thor again, however, was the driving force behind bringing you on top of the roof.  
    By the time you were on your feet on the roof, you were entirely soaked. You stared up at the gray sky, blinking when the feeling of rain in your eyes became too unbearable. You didn't know how long you waited under the grayest cloud present in the sky, but it seemed like forever.  
    The moment you were about to give in and climb back down to your room, the feeling of rain on your head stopped, but the rain everywhere else didn't. You gasped. He was coming.  
    There was no sound that announced his incoming arrival until he actually came, landing behind you with a thud. You gasped again and turned to find Thor Odinson of Asgard, kneeling on the roof, Mjölnir in his fist. Immediately at the sight of you, he got onto his feet and with one big step approached you. Your heart raced. The moment he was close enough, you leaped into his arms by pulling yourself up him with your arms around his broad shoulders. He caught you with one arm, as the other arm raised to your head to push your wet hair behind your ear.  
    "(Y/N)," he breathed, his fingers tracing your jawline. "My love."  
    You smashed your lips against his, holding him tighter. Your hand wandered up his neck and grasped some of his golden hair. In response, his grip around you tightened. Any tighter and you would have gotten a little hurt, but you didn't care. Thor was back for you.  
    You both ran out of breath eventually and had no choice but to pull back. As you caught your breath, you muttered, "I missed you."  
    You slid back onto the floor, having lost your strength, but Thor still held you pressed against his toned body. "I know, my love," he replied. "It has been too long."  
    You were in such euphoria that you couldn't feel the tears fall down your face, like the rain that was now slowing down but still wasn't falling on you and Thor.  
    He noticed your tears and bent his knees a little to reach your height. "(Y/N)," he whispered, cupping your cheeks with his fingers because using his hands would basically cover your entire face. "Why are you crying?"  
    You didn't know what he was talking about until you tasted salt in your lips. You knew why but didn't really want to talk about it, not now, while Thor had just returned. "It's nothing," you replied with a fake smile. But the tears kept swimming down your face.  
    Thor's head went closer to your face and he began to press gentle kisses to stop the tears. That still didn't stop them. It only accelerated them, and you let out a quiet sob.  
    Thor held you closer with one arm and lifted your chin with his free fingers. "(Y/N)," he said, somewhat firmly. "Please, my love, tell me, what is the matter."  
    You sighed. You had to tell him. Hopefully, he'd understand. "Thor," you murmured, your eyes falling to aim at your shoes. "I love you. And I hate it when you disappear for such long periods of time. You know how painful it is for me?" You sniffled and looked up at him. "Please, Thor. You can't keep leaving me."  
    He sighed gently. "I come back," he suggested.  
    "Not enough," you replied nervously. You didn't want to fight with him.  
    He kissed your forehead. If he wasn't holding you so securely, you would have melted into a puddle on top of the roof. "(Y/N)," he breathed, his lips grazing your forehead when he spoke your name. You looked into his sky-blue eyes. "I cannot stay long this time, but...I can take you to Asgard with me."  
    You knew everything a mortal could know about Asgard from spending time with Thor. Aggressive making-out wasn't the only thing you did during his visits. Your mouth dropped at the sight.  
    "I've spent all this time fighting for you," he said, his fingers against your jawline again in an attempt to close your mouth. "So that you can come with me, and rule by my side when the time comes."  
     _Wait,_ you thought.  _Does that mean—_  
    He got on his knees again and took your hands together in his. He pressed his smooth lips against your fingers. You couldn't help but shake with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "(Y/N)," he said as he lowered your hands in his  and looked up at you. "Be my wife and queen."  
    You almost fell backwards but he gently pulled you forward, looking into your eyes, pleading.      
    There was no saying no. You dreamed this day would come, especially when he was gone for so long. The tears returned down your face, but now you were smiling. "Yes," you replied. "Yes, Thor, yes." You pulled one of your hands away from his and wiped your tears as he got off his knees. "I love you so much. I'd be honored."  
    He lifted you a little so your lips could reach his without too much strain on your neck. You couldn't tell if the warmish sensation going down your cheeks were your happy tears or his. Once you were both out of breath and reluctantly pulled away at the same time, Thor released one of his arms from you. Mjölnir flew into his hands. "Right now," he said. "We must leave right now. Are you prepared, my love?"  
    You didn't care if your roommate freaked out because you were missing. Your relationship was a little strained anyway. All you had been doing recently was fantasizing about going to Asgard with Thor. With the brightest smile you had ever smiled in your life, you replied, "Yes."  
    "Hold onto me, love," he said. "Tightly. It will be a fast journey."  
    You clasped your hands tightly behind his neck. He raised the hammer in his fist and called to the clouds, "Heimdall!"  
    Before you knew it, you were far away from the rooftop, heading past the clouds and to the stars through a beam of light.


	2. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comforts the reader during a raging thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated F for FLUFF!!!! No smut, just sweetness!

You tighten your arms around your legs as another crash of thunder sounds. The lights flicker, or maybe it’s your imagination. It doesn't matter. You're afraid of thunder.

Which is funny, because your boyfriend of one month is the God of Thunder...or something. He was busy training or other Avenger stuff when you came tonight, and since the storm began, you haven't gone to bed. You just sat in front of the TV and turned on the local news. Even the promise of clear skies tomorrow couldn't drown out the sound of thunder or your fears.

"I would have thought you'd gone to bed," comes a voice, like thunder itself, but soothing. You lift your head from between your knees and turn to the source. Thor stands behind the couch, staring at you. You sigh and turn your head. It goes between your knees, and you jolt when thunder cracks again.

"(Y/N)," he says, his heavy footsteps coming closer. The TV turns off. "Are you afraid of storms?"

"Thunder," you say, and as if you called its name, it sounds again. You wince. "Can you...make it stop or quiet it down?" you whimper.

"I cannot," he says. You feel him sit beside you. His arm cautiously raises to your back, but when thunder claps again you find yourself jumping onto him. You cling to his broad shoulders and hide your face into his rock-hard chest. Carefully his arms go around you, holding you securely. You start to breathe properly in his grip.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, sweet one," he whispers against your (h/c) hair before kissing the top of your head. "You're safe."

You melt in his arms, but tense when thunder cracks again. You hold each other tighter, but you keep shivering and whimper.

"Hush, love," he whispers, stroking your hair. "I'm here. No harm will come to you."

His voice turns you into a melting ice cube, but the minute another clap of thunder happens, you know you'll freeze up again. You sigh, and wind up yawning.

Thor notices and lets out a deep chuckle. "Ah, you're tired. Let's get you to bed, (Y/N)."

Thunder claps again and you freeze. "No," you grunt. "No way I'm sleeping through this."

"Ah, but you will," he purrs, repositioning his arms around you. Soon you're off the couch and in the air. You manage to chuckle as he carries you to his bedroom, and gingerly places you on the gigantic bed. Once his arms are off you, thunder claps and you bounce and whimper.

Hurriedly, Thor lies on the bed beside you and folds you in his arms. He shushes you and kisses your forehead repeatedly. With one hand he pulls the duvet on top of the both of you and turns to lie on his back. You find your place curled at his side where his arms can be around you, and when the next clap of thunder happens, you're not afraid.


	3. After Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor enjoy each other after a long period apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated S for Smut!!!!

When you step out into the pouring rain after work, your heart skips a beat and you stop in your tracks. The forecast called for a clear night, but this was no such thing. It was pouring. That could only mean one thing. You pull your hoodie over your head and giddily skip to your apartment. The rain and excitement washes the day’s stress away. You reach your apartment complex and dart in through the door. You slow down when you have to choose between the elevator, which is descending from the top floor, or three flights of stairs. Your heart is pounding, and you feel a blazing fire inside you.  _ Screw it _ , you think to yourself. You take the stairs, running as fast as you can. Your thighs burn and you’re sweating, but you feel airy when you reach your floor. You dash to your hall and nearly fall when you stop at your door. Your hands shaking and sweating, you whip out your keys and stick them in the keyhole after missing a few times. When you unlock the door and swing it open, you realize you’re late.

There he stands, in his Asgardian glory, taking off the metal cuffs as he paces your living room floor, his crimson cape billowing out behind his legs. He catches your eye and the cuffs fall to the floor.

“My love,” he breathes.

In a split second, you’re trapped in his thick arms. He spins you around and smashes his lips against yours. You tighten your legs around his waist and plant your elbows on his shoulders so you can grip his smooth golden hair. You moan a little as his tongue slips into your mouth and initiates a dance with yours. Your heart pounds like the thunder outside and your body grows weak. You can’t hold onto him anymore. Your knees slip from his sides and your tongue can’t move. He releases your lips and a string of saliva splits between you as he scoops you up again, giving a low chortle. Your feel hot and dizzy, and you see his face fall. He tightens his left arm around you so he can lift his right hand to your face and stroke your hair. “Sweet (Y/N),” he whispers, pressing his forehead against yours. “What is the matter?”

You realize you’re crying, but you manage a sheepish chortle and bury your forehead on his right shoulder, against the smooth red fabric of his cape and the solid armor on his shoulder. “It’s been too long,” you mutter.

He pushes your hair off the left side of your neck. His warm breath tickles your skin as he whispers, “I know, my precious.” He presses his smooth lips against your neck. You whimper as he kisses you and you start slipping again. There’s a fire in your stomach. Lust. Your head falls back and you moan, “Thor, please.”

He smiles against your neck and chuckles deeply. “Say no more, (Y/N),” he purrs. In a split second, you’re over his shoulder, and he marches you to your bedroom. He hasn’t even touched you, and you know you’re getting wet. He kicks your bedroom door open and throws you on your unmade bed. You bounce on your mattress and watch him tear off his armor and cape. He has an undershirt on, and he stares at you with lust in his icy blue eyes as he pulls it off. You unzip your hoodie and wriggle out of it as he climbs on the bed beside you. Staring at him, you throw your hoodie carelessly off the bed. You then throw your hands onto his shoulders and pull yourself up. Your lips meet, and you grab fistfuls of his hair as his huge, rough hands wander inside the front of your shirt. They move up until his fingers graze your nipples through your bra, and your shoulders raise and tense from the touch. He breaks the kiss to smirk and pulls your shirt off you, then throws it behind him with your hoodie. As he gingerly lays you down on the bed, he whispers against your ear, “Let me worship you like the goddess you are, my love.”

You melt on top of the bed as his lips wander to your throat, then between your breasts. You kick your shoes off and whimper to him, “Thor, please.”

He lies on his side. “What, little one?” he asks, staring into your eyes as he casually slips his finger inside the center of your bra. “What can I do to please you?”

You writhe as his finger runs under your breast. You arch your back so you can take off your bra, but can’t keep your hands on it. “I...just...I need you.”

“And I you,” he replies, pulling your arms away. Your back falls and he sits up. He slips his hands under your back and skillfully unclasps your bra. He pulls the straps from shoulders until it’s gone, and his eyes widen at the sight of your bare chest as he tosses your bra aside. “Perfect,” he breathes. He climbs on top of you, then drags his palms from your waist to your breasts and cups them in his hands. You lose control of your neck and moan as he kneads them, pinching your nipples that hardened in the cold between his fingers. You feel his hardness through your pants and your eyes widen. He smirks, and you smile back. He bends to kiss your lips, then moves down to your throat, your heart, both of your breasts, in between them, your navel, until he reaches your pants. He unbuttons them with his teeth, and the heat from his face goes through the denim. He climbs off you so he can pull them off, then notices a dark spot on your cotton panties.

“Ah, (Y/N),” he says, narrowing his eyes at your pelvis as his finger finds your slit outside your underwear. “Wet for me already.”

“Please,” you croak, your heart pounding as goosebumps form on every inch of your exposed body. He pushes you until your head nearly bumps the headboard and sets himself at the foot of the bed, between your slightly parted legs. His index fingers dive on the waistband on your hips and slowly wiggle against your skin. You writhe at his touch and your head squirms. “Please,” you repeat. You feel yourself getting wetter as you crave his touch.

His lips slowly form a smirk as he yanks them down, and off you in a moment. You’re shivering from the cold and the anticipation, but you’re burning inside. He puts his hands on your bent knees and spreads them, examining your wet, open cunt with wide eyes. He looks at you and smirks. You’re too lost in his eyes to see what his hands are doing until he swiftly shoves his index finger inside you. You inhale sharply and grasp the sheets under you. Your legs close around his waist and you pull yourself closer. He laughs under the sound of your mewls as he keeps thrusting his finger in you and digs around your slit with his thumb. He lies down beside you and turns you over on your side so he can reach you, and speeds up his finger fucking with two fingers. With every thrust, the length of his fingers rub against your clit and you feel a fire inside you. Between panting and moaning, you say his name, and he speeds up, staring at you in delight. Your legs start squirming, your knees grinding against his legs, and after he’s gone as fast and deep as he can go, he pulls his fingers out and you feel empty and cold. You watch him stand on his knees on your bed and undo his pants. Your eyes nearly pop out of your skull at the sight of his enormous cock. The fire inside you returns, and you’re starving for him. “Thor,” you whisper. “Please.”

He positions himself above you. You feel his hardness teasing your lips as he captures your gaze. “Is this what you crave, (Y/N), my beloved?”

His teasing is driving you insane. You grip the back of his shoulders with your fingernails and lift your head. “I  _ need _ you,” you hiss against his lips. “Right  _ now _ .”

There is a loud crash of thunder, so loud that you can hear it over your scream as he furiously slides into you, attacking your neck with his lips. You grasp handfuls of his hair as he begins to thrust into you, grunting in your ear. His hand wanders down your belly and suddenly he grabs your clit. He rubs and pinches it with each thrust, and you’re shaking and screaming under him as an orgasm builds up.

“Thor!” you wail. “Thor, I’m...I’m…”

He presses his forehead against yours and hisses, “Yes, my love, cum for me, don’t hold back!”

You hold onto him as you feel yourself explode all over him. At the same time, he’s roaring like the thunder outside and you feel something shoot further into you. You’re both wailing in pleasure until you finish at the same time, and Thor pulls out of you so you can catch your breath.

You lie on your back, melting on top of your mattress, covered in sweat but shivering at the same time. Thor notices, and pulls your blanket from the floor. He pulls it over the both of you, then wipes the sweat from your forehead before pressing his lips against it. You weakly put your hands on his shoulders and lift your chin until your lips meet. You kiss each other tenderly. He slides his arms around you and you’re out of breath, so you pull your head back. He lies on his back and holds you on his side, and you make yourself comfortable with your ear against the thunder of his heartbeat.


	4. Surfing The Crimson Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comforts the reader during her time of the month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated C for cuteness. Not P for periods because periods aren't shameful. Inspired by Avengers preferences on Tumblr. Written by Julie who desperately wishes for this but can't have Chris Hemsworth because life isn't fair. P.S., kudos to you if you get the Clueless reference.

            “Miss (Y/L/N), they have returned from their mission,” JARVIS said. You tensed when you heard the sudden unannounced sound, and you were too tired to decide whether it was welcome news or not. It wasn’t all bad. When you weren’t in the worst pain of your life, or at least the month, you were missing your boyfriend Thor while he was away. You shifted in your position on your bed in the Tower, tangled in two or three heating pads, and yawned.

            “(Y/N)?” called a familiar voice that would normally send you shooting from bed and into his arms, but unfortunately you were not feeling it right now.

            You opened your mouth but nothing loud enough could come out. You sighed and croaked, “Jarvis, tell…tell him I’m in here.”

            JARVIS didn’t reply but you trusted that he would. Immediately you heard footsteps and the door opened swiftly. The sound and the light irritated you and you whimpered.

            “(Y/N),” came Thor’s voice, thankfully gently rather than his usual roaring greeting. “Are you ill?”

            “Sure,” you moaned. You couldn’t seem to admit that you were just on your period, though. You and Thor were living together for two months, dating for six, but your periods never hit you this hard to the point where it was extremely conspicuous. You didn’t know how to talk to him about it.

            He approached your bed. His hand slowly went towards your face to feel your forehead. You weren’t actually feverish, which confused him. “What’s the matter?” he asked innocently.

            You paused, the cogs in your head turning as you considered how to explain it to him. Suddenly the words came out of your mouth. “I’m surfing the crimson wave,” you said coolly, looking him in the eye.

            His brows knitted together, trying to make sense of the phrase famously in the movie _Clueless_ , which you hadn’t shown him yet. “What?” he muttered.

            You were exhausted. You pulled the sheets up until they nearly covered your eyes. “Go ask the Earthlings,” you drawled.

            He stepped out of the bedroom without closing the door. You shut your eyes to block out the light, whimpering in pain for an amount of time you couldn’t calculate. Eventually his footsteps came back, not as calmly as you would have liked.

            “I have been taught the meaning of the obscure phrase,” he said. You lowered the sheets a little so you could look at him. He came closer and bent a little towards you, asking softly, “What can I do for you, my love? Anything you require.”

            The pain and suffering that stopped you from being really happy he was back slipped away as he stared at you. You managed a weak smile and a sigh, then you said, “Just get in here and be my pillow.”

            He smiled warmly at you. “Delighted to oblige.” He slipped off his shoes and lifted the covers to slide in. Suddenly you were warmer than before, better than the heating pads could manage, and the misery began to disappear. You pulled yourself towards him by gripping his shirt, and he gently put his hands on you to pull you closer, obviously trying his hardest not to cause you any more pain. You managed to shift until you were in a comfortable position between the heating pads in his arms, and he knew you were done once you stopped moving. He pressed his smooth lips against your aching forehead and for a moment the heavy pain turned into blissful airiness. You let out a relieved sigh and nestled your head on his shoulder, breathing him in, the scent of a triumphant battle and relief to be home filling your nostrils.

            “I love you, (Y/N),” he breathed.

            Finally you could sleep comfortably.


	5. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor didn't contact you during a mission, causing you great anxiety. He makes it up to you. With his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated ALOFS for A LOT OF FUCKING SMUT. Written by Janet. I'd like to thank wine and the support of Lucy, who claimed this was "98 and three-quarters percent guaranteed to make your vagina cry." Uh, thanks, hon. Enjoy! I'm going to go drink my wanton Chris Hemsworth fantasies away now...

            There was a complete lack of color. The snow was white, the sky was gray, and the skyscrapers of New York were covered in a gray shroud of fog. You could only see the silhouette of the silver jet approaching above the tips of the buildings. Despite the thickening layer of snow on the landing pad attacking your bare feet and the cold winter breeze going right through your gray hoodie and pants, you were going to wait for Thor. You always did, and it was always worth it. You craved his warmth and strength as he would lift you up in his arms and spin you around with a triumphant laugh, as he always did after a long period apart. This one wasn’t nearly as long as you were accustomed to, only two weeks.

But it was the friggin’ holidays, and he really liked spending them on Earth/Midgard. But he _had_ to go on a mission. _Had_ to. So did Clint and Nat, for that matter, but you weren’t in an intimate relationship with them. He promised to call, but he didn’t. Luckily, Jarvis told you that they were on their way back and everything was all right. You wanted to kick his ass for not contacting you for the past few days and keeping you up all night with anxiety, but could you, a puny mortal with only a black belt in karate, really kick a demigod’s ass? You’d just melt at the sight of him.

You nearly did as the jet approached from the fog, sending warm air your way as it came for a landing. Your blood rushed in your veins and your heart thumped in your chest, nearly hurting. Your toes curled against the snow and the hard surface beneath your bare feet and your arms crossed as you shivered in excitement, despite the warm air interrupting the cold. Your hair blew to the left, a bit into your mouth, and you raised a hand to push it out of the way. You bounced on your numb feet as the ramp at the bottom of the jet slowly lowered, too slowly, you wanted to run over and jump to force it down but you couldn’t move.

Nat and Clint came down first, and you wanted to grab them and hiss “Where the fuck is Thor?” But you just smiled with tight lips. They smiled back as they approached side by side.

“Don’t worry,” Nat said. “We’re handling the debriefing.”

Your intimate relationship with Thor was no secret at all. No point in that. The Avengers recruited you as a consultant and you hit it off with Thor immediately. You both didn’t even try to hide it, but no one had any quarrels. You grinned at Nat and croaked, “Thank you.”

But she had distracted you from Thor’s grand entrance down the ramp. Nat and Clint walked inside past you as you heard the ramp close back into the jet. Thor had just stepped off, Mjolnir in hand, his hair and red cape majestically blowing in the breeze. You rocked on your frozen feet and tried to find words or motion, but you were a shivering block of ice with hot tears slowly melting you. He had red scratches on his face and dings on his armor, but he still stood like a tower and walked towards you proudly.

“My love,” he rasped, steam from his breath coming from his mouth. When he was close enough, you closed your eyes and leaped into his arms. He caught you instantly, dropping Mjolnir to hold you against his freezing, rock-hard armor that pressed painfully against your rips. He spun in two circles as he smashed his lips against you, holding the back of your head so you couldn’t escape. As if you would. His metal armor wasn’t helping your frozen toes and you shivered. He felt it and released your lips much too soon. “You’re shivering,” he remarked, then looked to the side where your feet perched at his waist. “No shoes?” He chuckled. “Darling, what were you thinking? You’re nearly frozen.”  

“Don’t care,” you replied firmly.

He chortled. “Come, let’s get you inside.”

He didn’t put you down. He had one arm supporting your bottom as you held onto him, and his free hand summoned Mjolnir up into his grip. He hurried you inside, kicking the door open, and carried you to the elevator to go to the rooms you shared. You buried your face on his shoulder. The cold of his armor leaked through the fabric of his cape, but you were both warming up. The elevator brought you to your floor fast enough, and he hung up Mjolnir and gingerly placed you on your feet, despite your meek resistance.

“Turn on the fire for us while I take off the armor, won’t you?” he requested.

You scurried over to the gas fireplace past the elevator, bent down and turned it on. You heard him grunt as he pried the armor off, and hung it up beside Mjolnir. Then you saw the red lines on the right side of his forehead, the left side of his eye, and under his lips. You tensed. “What happened to your face?” you asked as he wearily strode towards you.

“Just some scratches,” he replied casually, pushing the couch closer to the fire and hopping over it, landing with a _thud_ and a little grunt.

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” you asked as he beckoned for you to sit beside him. You didn’t.

“No, love, I’m fine,” he replied. “Come, sit with me.”

Your feet were warm enough thanks to standing by the fire. You turned around towards the bathroom to get a washcloth, and let warm water onto it from the sink. You turned it off and squeezed the excess off, then returned to him. You knelt on the couch beside him and pulled his chin to face you. He closed his eyes and smiled gently, caressing your elbow as you carefully cleaned the wounds. He kissed your fingers as you dabbed at the cut on his chin and the cloth nearly fell from your hands. Your lips tightened as you finished, and his hands delicately wandered to your sides. His face was clean and you tossed the cloth over to an end table. You missed but didn’t care. You craved his lips. You threw your arms around his shoulders, clasping your hands firmly behind his neck as he aggressively pulled your waist against him, pressing his lips forcefully against yours. You let out a stifled moan. You missed this. His boldness, dominance, passion. He laid you down on the couch and positioned himself carefully on top of you, so as not to crush you with his weight. You grabbed a fistful of his golden hair as he held the back of your head. You moaned against his lips as you felt his hardness against you, and yourself getting incredibly wet.

Usually his passionate kisses could shut you up and drown away every worry and care in the world, but something in your side ached and as you released each other for breath, you remarked, “You didn’t call for four days.”

He tensed, then closed his eyes in defeat. He sat up and pulled you along, with a strong arm around you, curling his fingers in your hair. “I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered, his breath warming your face more than the fire could. You snaked your arms tightly around him and pressed your forehead against his, stifling annoying tears.

“I was so worried,” you muttered.

You felt him smile. He pulled his forehead back and lifted your chin with his gentle but roughened fingers, capturing your gaze with his hypnotizing blue eyes. “You forget, little one, I’m immortal,” he replied. “One less thing to worry about.”  

You groaned a bit and fell against him. He leaned back and held you on top of him. You heard his heartbeat against his rock-solid chest as he stroked your hair and gently pressed his lips on the top of your head. His hand reached for yours, nearly covering all of it because his were so huge. You stuck your feet between his calves for extra warmth. “I couldn’t sleep.”

That struck a nerve in him, and he chuckled sheepishly. “I should have called, I know.”

You groaned weakly and made a half-smile, peering up at him as he looked down lovingly at you. He was still stroking your hair and rubbing a thumb on the back of your hand. “I’m, like, so mad at you,” you murmured.

“Ah, love, you can’t stay mad at me,” he chortled.

He was right. No question. He kissed your forehead as his hand moved past your hair and moving down to your waist. His fingers slipped under your hoodie and shirt, caressing your soft lower abdomen. He went lower to the waistband of your pants, which was enough to make your knees tighten and your thighs tremble. Your eyes fluttered as he whispered lustfully against the top of your head, “How can I make it up to you, hmm?”

It was as if your words were taken away. All you could do was make quiet guttural noises as you grinded against him, craving his touch as he grazed the skin under the waistband of your pants. He smirked at you with a low, naughty chuckle. “Shall I merely ravish you here and now in front of the fire, my little one?”

One magic word returned to you. You squeezed his hand and a fistful of his soft shirt. “Please,” you croaked.

“Delighted to oblige,” he replied devilishly.

You were in complete ecstasy as he picked you up and placed you on the carpet between the couch and the fire, careful not to drop you. The heat caressed the side of you that faced the fire as Thor pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. You gaped in awe of his rippling muscles and your hand shot up to caress him. He grinned down at you and grazed the back of your hand. He pulled away and scooted down towards your legs, then positioned himself to hover on top of you. His fingertips brushed the exposed skin between your shirt and your pants. You grinded your hips against his fingers, mewling. “Take off your shirt, love,” he said, slipping the fingers on both of hands under the waistband of your pants. “Let me worship you like the goddess you are.”

With amazing speed you pulled your hoodie and the shirt under it off. The shirt had a built-in bra, and your breasts slid out and fell. He gazed down at you in delight, pulling down your pants all too slowly. Your legs squirmed to speed up the process and he chuckled. “Eager, are we?” he observed, lowering them past your knees.

You gritted your teeth and exhaled between them as the warm air reached your bare pelvis and thighs. You were warm and cold at the same time, desperate for his hands and his mouth on his skin. “I need you,” you whimpered.

“You’ll have me,” he replied, helping you as you shimmied your pants off. He turned to lie on his side next to you. You shivered in delight and painful anticipation as he traced a line down your collarbone, between the swells on your chest, down your navel, and gently between your lower set of lips. His finger was nearly soaked when he pulled it out, and he raised an eyebrow. “Wet for me already,” he remarked.

You closed your eyes and seethed. “I _need_ you,” you grunted.

He moved over in a flash towards your legs, gazing down at your glistening slit. “Open wide, darling, I must taste this.”

You felt like you were floating. You obeyed him, spreading as far as you possibly could. His libidinous breath teased your skin and you squirmed. You looked down past the swells on your chest as he unhurriedly lowered down between your legs. You whimpered. “Thor, please.”

He chortled, staring at the wetness forming inside you. “I like watching you squirm,” he confessed. “Just the anticipation of my mouth on your delicious cunt makes you drenched.”

You turned red and pulled your body down with your feet, forcing his mouth onto you. He swiftly got into it, and nearly immediately found the sensitive bud hidden inside you with the tip of his tongue. Your eyes nearly popped out of your skull at the sensation. Your fists tried to grab the rug but it slipped from your fingers. He swiped his tongue deeply up your slit, stopping to rub a few circles on your clit before swiping down. He moaned as he swallowed you, roughly groping your thighs as he consumed you. You grinded your pelvis against his mouth, thrashing your arms about and rolling your head side to side, up, and down. “Oh, god, Thor,” you squawked.

He slid his hand up your side and grabbed your hand. You squeezed each other as he pressed himself deeper inside you, and you wailed and whimpered as your shaking free hand encouraged the back of his head. “Just like that…god, oh, Thor.” The fire inside you blazed. It would burn you alive if you contained yourself for one more moment. “I’m…I’m gonna…”

He squeezed your hand in support. You arched your neck back and waited for the fire to burn onto him. You let it out with a great wail, squeezing his hand and the back of his head as he opened wide to welcome your orgasm into his mouth.

You melted, breathing heavily as you felt him swallow and kiss the lower set of lips before pulling away. You peered at him as he knelt up and wiped his mouth with his forearm. He smirked down at you, his chest rising and falling in time with yours. “Your taste,” he breathed. “Is beyond words.”

You shut your eyes tightly and clenched your toes. The rest of your legs were numb. You made a noise and he chortled, positioning himself at your side again with a leg over your pelvis to keep you warm. He traced your torso with his fingertips, supporting his head with his free hand. “Rest a bit,” he said. “We’re nowhere near finished.”

This was heaven.


End file.
